


Fragmented Reality

by AllesKlara



Series: Second in Command [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-16
Updated: 2010-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllesKlara/pseuds/AllesKlara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Numbers make things simple, but some things are too simple (and too complex) for numbers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragmented Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a personal AU, "Second in Command," where the Master revived post-S3, turned the Doctor human with a modified Chameleon Arch post-S4, was turned human in return by a vengeful Jack Harkness, and, after much drama and fighting and pissiness, the two ex-Time Lords took over Torchwood together, with the Doctor as head of the organization and the Master as his SiC.
> 
> Harry Brown is the Master's pseudonym in this universe (Saxon was a bit too high-profile to keep).
> 
> Written for T'eyla, who wanted the Master to outlive the Doctor.

Human beings number.

They number the spectrum. Seven colors.

They number physics. Three laws of thermodynamics.

They number the rocks in their solar system, and then argue about which deserve to be counted.

They number elements. Ninety-two 'naturally occurring' and others that they flatter themselves aren't natural because humans, apparently, aren't natural phenomena, nor are the things they make.

Idiots.

They number grief. The five stages.

Harry Brown sits with his back against a headstone. _John Smith,_ it says, _The Doctor,_ and below it the dates read, _?-?._

He may be human, but, some things, Harry still refuses to number.


End file.
